gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Book
is the 39th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Rii-san was cleaning a classroom up, while Ruu was keeping watch. Afterwards, Rii-san hung up a sign and Ruu asks, "Classroom?"page 4 Rii-san answers her that students still have to study, even at universities. Afterwards, Rii-san looks over and spots someone peeking over the corner. She calls them out and Yuki replies. Inside the classroom, Yuki was studying with Rii-san. Kurumi enters the classroom and realizes that class was in session. She tries to walk off but was stuck studying with Yuki. Sometime later, Yuki says that the university was different than high school. From this, Rii-san decided that they should write a report. Later, Miki was helping Yuki with her report. Miki realizes that Yuki was uncertain of what she had wanted to do with it and tells her to think about it. Yuki looks to her left, confusing Miki, she shouts that she found it. Miki, still confused, asked what was it and Yuki whispers it to her. Miki agrees and they both get up. Miki and Yuki spotted Aki's as she was leaving. They asked her if the university had a library and Aki replies that there is one. Before Miki and Yuki had left to the library, Aki cautioned them, "Well... If you are going to go, be careful of Master"page 14 Unsure of who "Master" was, the two entered the library. Walking down deeper into the library, a mysterious person walks behind the two and scares them. Miki, Yuki, and the new girl, Rise are now wandering in the library. Rise explains that she lives within the library to read every single book. Unfortunately, new ones would arrive and slow her progress down. Walking down to an aisle, Rise began to index for the book the two were trying to look for. After finding it, she walks off. Yuki told Miki that Rise was weird. However, Miki thinks differently of her. Back at the classroom, Yuki and Rii-san were sitting at the table. Yuki tells her that she didn't like any of the books she had. Rii-san replies that she was more of a manga person anyways. Oddly, Yuki tolls her that that wasn't the reason and explained that Rise was at the library. Miki, still in the library, finds Rise reading a book. Miki hands her a copy of the School Life Club's graduation album and tells her that she had to use the copying machine. Rise begins to skim through the pages and thanks her for giving her the album and told her that she'll read it. Afterwards, Miki goes on to say that she also liked books as well. They discuss and Miki takes her leave. Trivia Yuki does not explicitly say what she wants to study, but when they go to the library, they visit section 370. In the Dewey Decimal System, 370 is the section for education, suggesting that Yuki wants to study teaching. Character Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter